


Art: Three Bastets

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: Acrylic painting: three versions of Bastet across the years, with blue Egyptian lotus flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



Back right: Bastet holding a sistrum, the sacred rattle of ancient Egypt, as a lioness-headed warrior, in the style of  c. 945-342 BCE

Left: a version of the Gayer-Anderson cat, 664–332 BCE

Front: a Ptolemaic Bastet cat from a sculpture found in Alexandria, from  305-30 BCE.

Blue Egyptian lotus blossom in the foreground. 


End file.
